


c-c-c-c’mon

by liesandroses



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, also it’s an au where Madeline used to be popular, and Brooke seriously misses her, basically Brooke and Michael become friends and help each other solve their problems, but she was sold a squip and it all went to shit, it’s like half fluff half angst, plus obligatory pining michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesandroses/pseuds/liesandroses
Summary: Michael Mell only wants to start junior year like a normal, stable teenager, but that’s pretty difficult between his constant torment and the fact that he may or may not be in love with his best friend of twelve years. Meanwhile, Brooke Lohst is conflicted over her popularity, her conscience and the strange disappearance of her ex-best friend Madeline Picard after she was sold some kind of strange drug. Somehow, the two entirely different students form a close bond, and realize that they need to save each other before they can save themselves.





	1. Michael

It was the hottest day of summer yet, almost too perfect for the last day of vacation. Michael was already starting to miss the lazy hours spent playing video games in Jeremy’s basement as he tried to ignore the sweltering heat and focus on Apocalypse of the Damned, level 8.

“Shit,” Jeremy muttered, tossing his controller down as his pixelated player was thrown across the screen by a zombie, slamming into Michael’s player as he did and killing them both. 

Michael burst out laughing, spinning around on his beanbag to face Jeremy. “Dude, the fuck was that?”

“I don’t know,” Jeremy said, smiling. “I guess it’s the heat. I mean, Jesus.”

Michael shrugged, turning back to the screen. “So, play again?”

“What do you think?” Jeremy said. 

Michael glanced over at him and almost choked on the thick air—Jeremy was taking his shirt off, revealing his pale and surprisingly muscular chest. Michael turned beet red, and stared intensely at the controller held over his lap. Jeremy could take his shirt off, it was fine, right? Dudes can take shirts off in front of other dudes. There was nothing wrong.  
Still, there was definitely something wrong with the thoughts Michael was trying to push out of his head. His heart was pounding against his chest. This is no big deal, he tried to tell himself. This is your best friend. It’s nothing.

“Dude,” said Jeremy’s voice, out of nowhere. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” said Michael, shaking his head and trying to get rid of the flushing colors. “Like you said…it’s just the heat.”

 

The next morning, Michael paid too much attention to picking out an outfit for the first day, though he really owned were a few sweaters, a bunch of graphic tees and maybe ten pairs of jeans. He almost put on his newest sweater—black, with “CREEPS” written across the front in bold green block letters—but then remembered the newest addition to his favorite red hoodie.

On the way to school, Michael couldn’t stop rubbing the rainbow-striped pride patch on his shoulder. He was starting to regret it already; Rich Goranski’s taunting voice filled his head. “Oh look, it’s Anti-Social _Gay_ Headphones Kid!” But at the same time, it was too important. Jeremy needed to catch on before Michael did something truly idiotic.

Michael was jolted out of his thoughts by a sharp, rude voice behind him. “Um, excuse me, we need to get through.”  
He turned to see the infamous Chloe Valentine, her steps lined up precisely with her best friend Brooke Lohst, and Jenna Rolan tagging along behind them looking a bit desperate. Michael sighed at Brooke’s “knowing” smirk; she was somehow convinced that Michael had a crush on her. Literally impossible, he thought, moving aside.

Michael kept his eyes on his shoes as the girls passed, but he felt their gazes land on his shoulder. “What the hell, Brooke?” he heard Chloe mutter. Michael turned to see Brooke shrug as they walked away, and whisper something in Chloe’s ear.  
The Cool Girls; a perfect formation of gossip and deception. The Terrible Trio, Michael used to call them. But they were more the Terrible Duo now, really—the third member of their clique, Madeline Picard, had disappeared some time around the end of the previous school year. She had apparently been put into a mental hospital after somone (rumor has it, Rich Goranski) sold her some kind of freakish Japanese drug. Chloe seemed oblivious to this, though, and had seemingly settled on calling out how much of a slut Madeline was. “How could I ever have been friends with that whore?” and such.

Michael decided to stop thinking about Madeline; she wasn’t a slut and probably wasn’t in a hospital either. It was all just the Cool Girls’ bullshit gossip—just what Michael always strained to avoid. Shaking his head, he focused his gaze on the school building, not too far away now, and kept walking.


	2. Brooke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here we go with ya girl Brooke! she’s smol and sad I apologize (and Chloe is a horrible person IM SORRY I love Chlo but she starts this story as a total bitch)

Brooke ran her hand through her hair, sighing quietly as she watched Chloe walk over to the table next to them, presumably to torment Natalie Jefferson, an acne-covered band geek who Brooke would never admit she almost felt sorry for. She had survived the first half of the day; lunch period was beginning and she felt some relief at her crazed social life being put on hold for half an hour. 

She didn’t want to sound pretentious, but popularity was harder than it seemed. It was really when Madeline left that Brooke realized how easily Chloe (and everyone else too, apparently) would turn on anyone that slightly interrupted her social status. One day she and Madeline were best friends, and the next Chloe was calling her a dirty whore. And now it seemed as if everyone had to have some kind of secret or rumor to carry around with them, like an ID card of popularity.  
Brooke’s (as well as many other girls’, as far as she could tell), was entirely made up. She had started telling everyone that Michael Mell, the infamous “antisocial headphones kid”, had a crush on her. She was certain he didn’t—in fact, she had high suspicious that he was gay, perhaps proved true today by the rainbow-striped patch that had appeared on his shoulder. 

“Brooke, what the hell are you doing?”

Brooke’s head snapped up from where it had been resting in her arms on the table. Chloe was standing above her, hands on her hips, looking like the picture of power and beauty as always. “W-what?” she stammered, straightening her posture.

“Don’t be sitting over here slouched like a fucking depressive,” Chloe hissed. “Sit up straight—yeah, like that—and look chill. Or come talk with us, at least. Remember, image is important.” Chloe sat down next to Brooke, smiling. “Be glad I’m your best friend. How would you survive without me?” It was a joking phrase, but Brooke couldn’t help but take it more seriously.

“Yeah,” Brooke laughed, regaining her image of fashionable power. “Thanks, Chloe.” She heard snickering nearby, and turned to see Rich Goranski pointing out something to Jake Dillinger at the next table over. Following their gaze, she spotted Michael Mell standing with his equally lame best friend (Jerry Heere, she believed his name was), staring in confusion at something that seemed to be…written on their backpacks? Squinting across the room, she saw that someone had written the word “BOYF” on Jerry’s bag, and “RIENDS” on Michael’s. They were holding them side by side, spelling out…“RIENDSBOYF”?

Brooke saw the boys switch the bags around, correcting the spelling, and their expressions turned from confusion to dismay.

“BOYFRIENDS”.

Oh.

Chloe giggled. “Ugh, Rich totally did that, didn’t he?”

Brooke nodded, not really paying attention. Was Michael blushing?

She looked away, biting her lip. Why was she suddenly so obsessed with Michael and Jerry? She wasn’t even sure if she had their names right.

“Is it just me,” Chloe asked suddenly, “or is Jenna Rolan kind of obnoxious?”

Brooke glanced at her, wide-eyed. “Um. I don’t know, do you think so?”

Chloe shrugged. “Yeah, kinda.”

Brooke nodded, biting her lip. How was she supposed to respond? She had never been that close with Jenna, but she wasn’t just going to turn on her like that.

Chloe continued. “I mean, she’s not really our friend. But suddenly everyone kinda thinks she is, you know? As if she’s a replacement for Ma—“ She stopped suddenly, a hint of blush creeping into her cheeks. “As if she’s cool.”

“Isn’t she?” asked Brooke.

Chloe raised her eyebrows. “Um, no. And that’s exactly what I’m saying! She was always such a tagalong, anyway…” Her eyes darted over to Jenna, standing somewhat awkwardly over by Christine Canigula’s table. “Whatever.” She shook her head and walked over to the next helpless girl to taunt, leaving Brooke alone yet again, trying desperately to make her unexpected doubts go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of short again, but yep basically just an introduction to the story so far? idk when the next chapters are coming, likely within the next week if I have time to write. Hope you’re enjoying this mess lmao  
> xo  
> Mia


	3. Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back to smol angsty gay boi! but basically just realizations, regrets and pining. and I incorporated that bit from the book where Jeremy brings a chocolate Shakespeare to school for Christine. (i looove her btw!! she will definitely show up and be perfect later.)

BOYFRIENDS.

Of fucking course.

Michael felt his face turning bright red. It seemed like the whole cafeteria was staring at him. Oh, God, no.

And what a perfect day to wear his fucking patch. Jeremy would notice now, too, and Michael would be fucked. The first day of school, and Michael’s life was already fucked-up.

The word “fuck” was very prominent in Michael’s thoughts at the moment.

“Sit down,” he heard Jeremy mutter. “It’s fine.”

Slowly, painfully aware of all the eyes still fixed on him, Michael sat back down at the table and slumped his head into his hands, his backpack falling on the floor beside him. He would never hear the end of this.

“Hey.” Jeremy’s hand came to rest on Michael’s arm. “It’s okay.”

Michael tensed before remembering that his patch was on the other sleeve, hidden under his arms. He needed to do something about that damn patch before it drove him insane.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Michael blurted, and stood up before Jeremy could even respond. “I’ll be right back.”

Michael dashed out of the cafeteria, up the stairs, and through one of the empty top-floor hallways to reach his locker. He pressed his forehead to the cold blue metal, breathing heavily from the run. Now what?

Without another option, Michael started tugging at the patch, attempting to pull it off his sweater before Jeremy starting wondering why he’d been gone so long. As he tugged, harder and harder until his fingers were red and throbbing, terrible scenarios repeated themselves over and over again in his head. Jeremy found out Michael was gay and ditched him, leaving him friendless and even lamer than he had been before. Jeremy found out Michael was gay and told everyone else at school. Jeremy found out Michael was gay and pretended to be his friend while silently judging him. Jeremy found out Michael was gay and that he had a crush on him.

No. No, no, Michael did not have a crush on Jeremy. That was impossible.

With a final pull, Michael tore the patch off his sweater, leaving small rips in the red fabric where the stitches had been. Michael always carefully sewed new patches onto the sweater, not wanting to casually iron them on. He was dedicated. But now, he didn’t care about dedication; he just wanted that goddamn patch off of his sweater.

Michael opened his locker and shoved the patch to the very back, behind piles of unfinished books and homework assignments. His face was bright red. There was no one around, but it felt like everyone was watching him. 

Who knew. Maybe they were.

Michael slammed his locker shut, rubbing his cheeks in a useless attempt to erase the flushing. Once his face cooled, he walked slowly back to the cafeteria, filled with relief—but something else was nagging at him.

That final burst of energy, allowing him to tear off the patch—what was that? Where had it come from? Michael felt like he’d discovered something, something important, but he just couldn’t remember.

Entering the cafeteria, Michael shrugged off the thought and walked back towards Jeremy, who smiled upon seeing him. He called something out, but Michael couldn’t hear him over the overflowing chatter in the room. 

“You okay?” Jeremy asked as soon as Michael sat down. “You seemed kinda freaked out by that backpack thing.”

Michael nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Jeremy smiled. “Awesome.”

Michael found himself suddenly dazzled by Jeremy’s smile, wide and bright like an open sky on a summer day. It was surprising, how much Michael noticed now—it had always been there, but suddenly it was beautifully apparent.

Wait.

Michael tried to hide his panic. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

He’d remembered what pushed him to rip off the patch.

He had a crush on Jeremy.

No, no, no. 

It was too obvious, he couldn’t just ignore it. Everything about his best friend was suddenly glowing, and perfect, and Michael just...wanted it. All of it.

Jeremy frowned. “You sure you’re okay, dude?”

Michael exhaled. “Yeah...yeah.” This was a matter for later. Or never. Preferably never.

“Okay. Um, so...” Jeremy pulled something out of his sweatshirt pocket. It was some kind of strangely shaped lump, covered in gold tinfoil. “I, uh, I bought this for Christine.”

Right. Christine. “That’s cool,” Michael said, feigning interest. “What exactly...is it?”

Jeremy blushed. “It’s Shakespeare.”

“What?”

“Shakespeare. Like...William Shakespeare? The—“

Michael shook his head. “Dude. I know who Shakespeare is. But what is that?”

“Oh!” Jeremy held the lump up higher. “It’s chocolate. A chocolate Shakespeare head.”

“A chocolate Shakespeare head,” Michael repeated.

“Yeah! For Christine.” Jeremy’s eyes darted to the opposite corner of the cafeteria, where Christine Canigula was seated. “I’m giving it to her at play rehearsal.”

“Play rehearsal?” Michael was confused. “Since when are you in the play?”

Jeremy shrugged. “I saw Christine sign up, so I decided to do it too.”

Michael’s eyes widened. “Dude. I get you like Christine, but...signing up for the school play? That is a bad idea.”

Jeremy looked concerned for a moment, but shook his head. “It’s fine. I mean, I’ve got to do it.” He smiled. “For her.”

Christine Canigula. She was an amazing person, Michael knew that. She was kind, smart, funny and incredibly unique in just the way Jeremy needed. Honestly, Michael would have a crush on her too if he could. He didn’t blame Jeremy for adoring her. And he genuinely wanted him to be with her; they were perfect for each other.

Michael shouldn’t think this, he knew. He should be jealous of Christine, longing to steal Jeremy for himself. But Jeremy came first every time. That’s how it had been for twelve years. And would be, forever.

Michael shrugged, smiling. “Well...good luck.”

He was nearly speaking to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! for any of you who actually follow this story, I’ve been in Ireland for the past week and have had NO time to write. but I’m back in the US now (lord help me) and can finally update! hope you enjoy <3  
> xo  
> Mia

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the short chapter! the thing is it used to be longer, but the story switches between Michael and Brooke’s perspectives so originally it just went to Brooke halfway through, and that was strange so I decided to make that a separate chapter which is hopefully posted already, if this website isn’t a bitch. Hope you like it so far anyway!  
> xo  
> Mia


End file.
